Cámara
by MarcyCharlotte
Summary: Syo salvó a Otoya de las galletas de Natsuki, pero... ¿Quien le salvara a él de una sesión de fotos con Natsuki?


_-LOOOOL Este es mi primer fic yaoi, no se como me va a salir uwú eso si, no tendrá Lemon porque no me entusiasma del todo escribirlo D: Sorry! Bueeno, disfruten x3!-_

* * *

Quien me mando a mi hacer esto... ¡Maldito Otoya! ¡Si no te hubieras cruza con Natsuki cuando acababa de cocinar, no tendría que estar aquí ahora mismo! Todo esta lleno de disfraces... Brrrrr, que miedo... ¿Soy yo, o empieza a hacer frío?

- ¡Syo-chan! Ponte este traje de ranita tan mono, seguro que a mi Syo-chan le queda perfecto. -le tendía una capucha de con forma de rana de dibujos animados-

- Recuerdame por qué estoy haciendo esto... -se cruzó de brazos mientras tenía la cabeza baja-

- ¡Pues porque dijiste que tiraramos todas mis deliciosas galletas! -hizo un puchero, agarrando más fuerte la capucha- ¡Como compensación, te disfrazaras para mi de todo lo que quiera! -cerró los ojos mientras sonreía, ilusionado-

- Tsk, Natsuki... ¡Yo no-

- Calla, calla... -le estampó la capucha en la cara- ¡Pontela rapido mientras yo voy a por la cámara!

Me quede mirando la capucha de... ¿Keroro? Se parece un montón... Bueno, que más da, mejor sera que me la ponga y le haga feliz durante un rato, así me dejara en paz.

Después de ponérmela, Natsuki volvia de recoger su cámara de la cómoda. ¿Hm? ¿Pero Natsuki no tenía una cámara gris? Esta es azul marino... ¿Pero cuantas cámaras tiene el condenado?

- ¡Woooo! -rodeado de estrellitas- ¡Te queda magnifico Syo-chan! -le hizo una foto cuando estaba desprevenido-

- ¡Oe! ¡Pero al menos espera a que pose, ¿no?!

- ¡Mira, mira! -le enseñó la foto que acababa de hacer. Syo salía de lo mas adorable-

- ¡Ah! ¡Salgo mal, borrala! -intentó arrebatarle la camara-

- ¡Sales perfecto! Un par más así con esta capucha y te disfrazare de otra cosa. -dijo la mar de emocionado-

- ¿Pero de cuantas cosas ridículas me vas a disfrazar? -lo miró con desesperación, no quería más disfraces-

- De las que haga falta. -lo empujó hasta la ventana, él se agarró fuerte a la pared para no mirar abajo- ¡Vamos Syo-chan, posa! -le apuntaba con el objetivo de la camara-

Tsk... Te juro que voy a matar a Otoya...

Una foto...Otra más... ¡Eh! ¡Esa la ha hecho sin que yo mirase! ¿Un par? ¡Si con las que me ha hecho da para rellenar dos albunes!

- ¡Listo! Ahora a por el vestido rosa... -sonreia entusiasmado mientras caminaba hasta su armario-

- Espera... ¿Has dicho vestido rosa? -su cara reflejaba espanto-

- ¡Claro! Cuando te disfrazaste de chica para las pruebas de la película, te quedaba la mar de bien... ¡Incluso parecias una chica de verdad, Syo-chan! -dijo con el vestido ya en la mano-

- Me estas vacilando... -la ceja se le movía involuntariamente-

- Vamos Syo... -hizo pucheros cual cachorro- Estas aquí para hacerme feliz, ¿no?

- Ahh... -suspiró mientras se quitaba la capucha- Vale, pero solo una foto ¿eh?

- ¡Awww, Syo-chan eres un sol! -le abrazó por el cuello y le beso en la mejilla-

¿Me acaba de dar un beso en la mejilla? ¿Pero que cojo-? Natsuki...

- Va, ahora ponte el vestido y después te pondré el de cebra, ¡es nuevo!

- Ya, ya... -se quitó la sudadera naranja que llevaba, quedándose en abdominales. Natsuki se quedo perplejo durante un minuto-

- Syo-chan, no sabía que tuvieras tan buen cuerpo...

- ¡Pero si ibas conmigo a clases de natación! -empezó a introducir su cabeza en el vestido con algo de dificultad-

- Eso fue cuando teníamos diez años, ahora tenemos diez y nueve. Además, ¿no te acuerdas que era malisimo en natación? no sabía nadar... -miro al suelo algo avergonzado, sonrojandose-

- Y por eso estas así... ¡tragaste demasiada agua!-terminó de ponerse el vestido-

- ¡Wooo, te queda perfecto Syo-chan! -le hizo una foto aun sin la peluca- ¡Incluso sin la peluca pareces una chica! -dijo emocionado mientras sacaba montones de fotos-

- ¡Pero seras idiota! ¿Quieres que te demuestre lo hombre que puedo ser?

- No hace falta Syo-chan... -lo miro sonriente- Voy a hacerme una foto contigo, ¿vale? -dijo poniendo la cámara encima de la cómoda. Cuando terminó se acercó a él corriendo- Saldran unas cinco fotos ¿vale?

- Si, si... ¿cuando se harán las fo-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el flash de la cámara saltó haciendonos la primera foto. Vaya, eso fue rápido... Natsuki me abrazo y sonrió a la cámara, no se porque se emociona tanto con estas cosas. La segunda foto. ¿Y son cinco fotos? ¡Vamos maldita cámara quiero que esto acabe rápido! En la tercera foto, Natsuki me volvió a besar en la mejilla... ¿Se supone que tengo que actuar como una chica?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Natsuki me había agarrado por la cintura. Me atraía hasta él. ¿Pero en que esta pensando? Su cara esta demasiado cerca, puedo sentir su respiración... ¿Pero por qué diantres esta sonriendo así? Por fin, la última foto... Si, solo una foto más... Pero ¿que-? Ni tiempo me dio a reaccionar al beso que me plantó en los labios... ¿Esta de broma? ¡No soy una mujer! La quinta foto... esta durando más de lo necesario... El flash de la cámara no se activaba... ¿Que esta pasando aquí?

- Lo siento, Syo-chan. -se separó de él escasos centimetros- No podía resistirme a besar a una chica tan guapa como tú. -le colocó un par de mechones detrás de su oreja-

- N-no... ¡No soy una mujer! -gritó totalmente sonrojado. Intentó liberarse de su agarre, pero Natsuki lo tenía bien cogido-

- Jujuju... -besó su frente- Claro que lo eres, Syo-chan. Eres MI mujer. -recalcó aquel "MI"-

- ¡No puedo ser la mujer de nadie, porque no soy una mujer!

Volvió a darme un beso. No se por qué me dejo hacer esto... ¿Sera que...me gusta? ¡U-un momento! ¡¿Me esta intentando meter la lengua?! Tsk... maldito Natsuki, me esta apretando la mandíbula... a este paso tendré que dejarle... Ah... ¿Para qué resistirse?

Apenas en unos segundos estuvo saboreando mi cavidad. Pensaba que esto sería más desagradable, pero la verdad es que... es agradable. Aquel juego duro unos segundos más, hasta que de nuevo el flash de la cámara saltó. ¿Quedaba otra foto?

- ¡Perfecto! -se separó de él rápidamente y se fue a por la camara-

Definitivamente, me esta vacilando...

- ¡Mira Syo-chan, las fotos han quedado muy bien! parecemos una pareja de verdad... -miro las fotos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Están todas... Pero me ha enseñado cuatro, ¿y la última foto?

- Y esta, es mi favorita. -le enseñó al foto del beso. Se podía distinguir como sus lenguas se encontraban-

- ¡B-borrala ahora m-mismo! -sonrojado, intentó cogerle la camara-

- No, no, no... Esto es mi tesoro.

- ¿Tú tesoro? ¡Como se te ocurra enseñársela a alguien te mato! -estaba cada vez más sonrojado-

- Esto es para cuando te eche de menos. -sonrió ampliamente-

- ¡T-t-t-t-te voy a matar!

- Tranquilo, Syo-chan~ yo solo te querré a ti. -lo abrazó fuerte-

- ¡Para ya! -se intentaba liberar-

Que se le va a hacer... después de todo... creo que no me importa mucho, ser su "tesoro"...

* * *

_-Te lo dedico Geme x333! Espero que por este fic me hagas un buen dibujo para nuestro día x3333 Espero que os guste a todos x3! Hasta otra historia de estos dos~ :D-_


End file.
